


杂谈memory

by fueko



Category: Fatal Fury, Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueko/pseuds/fueko
Summary: 写了一些关于mow的背景，还很喜欢饿狼两个人拌嘴的样子。有时候觉得是这两个人这是太好了，羁绊感十分浓厚，父子感也是(笑)。为南极圈添口粮w
Relationships: Rock Howard/Terry Bogard
Kudos: 2





	杂谈memory

屋内的门从外面拉开，探进两个熟悉的面孔来。和咖啡店的老板照常打了声招呼，Terry拉着Rock坐到自己平时的老位置。  
"噢，真稀奇啊，今天带着家里的小朋友一起来吗？"在吧台里面用棉布仔细地擦着杯壁，似乎这是老板的招牌动作，也很合时机地问上了那么一句。  
"当然~虽然这小子还没成年，但今天是个挺特殊的日子。让他在这里来杯柠檬水也不错。啊，我就平常的威士忌。"  
"好哟。"

"呃...小朋友？再怎么说我也已经..."  
"好啦，rocky，在老板眼里十几岁还正年轻的很呢。"  
Terry很了然地接过话茬安抚少年，盛着冰球的威士忌酒杯乒乓端到他面前。不急着喝而是拿起它轻轻摇晃，品着这之中清脆的撞击声。  
"不管怎么说也已经过去那么多年了啊，从刚捡回你那灰头土脸的样子，养到现在真是花了不少心血。"  
"包括强行让我学会做饭这件事吗？"  
"噗.."  
忍住把嘴里美味的酒喷出来的欲望，换上一副装作讨好的样子，不，也不确切，更像是一种对眼前少年的欣慰与宠爱。  
"看吧，磨砺过后就是不一样，至少我很中意你做的饭菜不是吗？哎哟，劳累一天回家能吃到这么好吃的东西真是太棒了。"  
"听起来我像是个家庭妇男？"  
啜着柠檬水的Rock到也不那么拘泥，适当的甜与酸让他的心情变得轻快起来。回想前几年的今日，大多是以自己做料理来度过的，今年被例外地带了过来——想必Terry也注意到自己成长了的身心吧。  
说是特殊的日子，其实也不必多纪念。只是在单方面地感恩被他收养这件事，以及对过去生活的一些怀念和铭记。6岁之前的记忆是模糊而痛苦不堪的，时常从母亲那灰暗的脸色和干裂的嘴唇之中透出些自己没办法了解的东西，却什么也做不了。幼小无助的身躯连说服都无能为力，最后变成苦苦的哀求。  
"啊啊，又到了这个日子。遇到你的那个时候，甚至被光芒刺痛了双眼。"  
"光芒？"  
"所谓圣人的光辉？不是吗？"

圣人这词用的可真不匹配。  
Terry也许从来都不是什么圣人，他只是一个为复仇不断努力的格斗家。甚至一度在格斗里寻求刺激与赚取金钱，与吉斯站在塔顶的时光也已经久远。甚至偶尔还会做梦梦见那张脸与什么事物重合，露出可怖的扭曲感...

"你想谈谈你的父亲吗？"  
"吉斯？我认为没有多少必要。"  
意料之中，Rock露出了有些嫌恶的表情。  
"那可是昔日强者，我一生的敌人。"  
不管身边人小小的抗议，威士忌酒杯下降了二分之一。  
"当他不是我的敌人时，确实是一个好的领导者。多多少少有野心的人都会侵略，同样也懂得控制。南镇有着这样的人物实际上是福。"  
停顿了一下，喝干了剩下的酒，又递给老板让他重新斟上。  
"可惜，仇人终究是仇人。我一心以复仇作为人生的目标，有打倒他的机会，会高兴坏了不是吗？而且，又是这样一个强的不行的人物。怎么思考后果都对自己有利。结果，我却失手了。"  
突然，他像是想到什么似的缄口不语，刚斟上的威士忌又一口气见了底。  
Rock当然知道他沉默的原因，大约是因为那男人确切地死了，心中埋的那份愧疚总硌在那儿。  
但，他早就不介意了。

"那之后早就打败了噩梦化身的他，老毛病该治好了吧，Terry。"  
摆出有些大人的架子，推着他的肩膀让这个男人快些调整心情，一直陷在回忆之中可不是什么好事。金发男人的脸泛起了小小的红晕，大概是有些醉意了。  
"你以为这些年我是抱着怎样的心情对你的？我好得很，和你相处的日子，尤其好。"  
这不是什么假话，学到了毫无保留的格斗技，也被教导如何控制体内那股力量，更加重要的是两人相依为伴的日子。  
在Terry的身边能够学到很多正能量的东西，他的正义与勇气，和坚定不移的决心，甚至是面对自己那副温柔笨拙的面孔。  
又有什么理由去不珍惜他呢。

Terry隐约觉察到了些什么，把头靠在吧台上装作休憩，左手伸到Rock的头上狠狠揉了一把，金色的发丝一下就变得乱糟糟。  
"Rocky，这副表情不错噢，拿着去泡妞吧。"  
家养小狼狗已经慢慢露出了獠牙，不过对老狼还是存着一份依赖。这份依赖可不能够胡来，必须让他好好地认清自己的立场。  
"哈？"  
"我说，你也到那个年龄了吧。对小姑娘总该上点心思。比如那个蓝头发的女孩？"  
"你不觉得为时过早吗？"  
"哪早了！健全的男人17岁可该有些心思了，还是说不敢表达啊？"  
"嘁...我可不像你那么风情万种。"

从咖啡店出来时天色已经有些晚了，Terry留了些酒意没让自己醉过去。夜风凉意透入肌肤，空气都变得舒适起来。  
"果然，再逛一下吧。这个城镇。"  
"正有此意。"  
这之后还不知道会发生些什么未知的事情，至少两人都与南镇有着深深的羁绊——或许还有爱意。  
趁夜色正好，多游览游览吧。


End file.
